User blog:Coopergang1/Character Spotlight: Fort City Characters
Zach Biography Zach is the main character in the story mode of Fort City. He lives in a not-to-distant future where the economy has failed and everyone has switched to looting and burglary. Thus, having a great need to protect your valuables. In an attempt to go back in time and save the economy, he unleashes Barbarians, Aztec Warriors, Dinosaurs, Knights, and other enemies from Time Periods onto Fort City. He must destroy them before Fort City descends into a time paradox. Gameplay Square- Sword Slash Over Square- Pistol Shot Down Square- C4 Drop Up Square- Barbarian Club Upward Strike Triangle- Aztec Spear (Throw if held) Over Triangle- Shotgun Blast Up Triangle- Pterridactyl Summon Circle- Viking Shield Smash Over Circle- Machine Gun Down Circle- Magma Block Drop Up Circle- Stone Block Throw Super Moves: *Level 1- Drops A large pile of Stone Blocks in front of him, crushing who is under it. *Level 2-: T-Rex Mania: A Giant T-Rex Dashes throgh the Stage and kills anyone it touches. *Level 3- Block Mania: He has to power to freely build blocks and builds blocks covering the right half of the stage. He can then Gain Acess to an RPG. Animations Introduction: *Jumps out of a Hot Air Balloon *Jumps off his Skateboard. Winning: *Says "Now to Go back and Save Fort City!" *Opens a chest and says "My luck keeps getting better!" Losing Screen: *Frowns and says "Fort City will have to wait another Day" *Does a Death animation from Fort City. Costumes 00Z: Zach in James Bond-Like Attire. Santa Zach: Zach in the free Christmas DLC. Zombie Zach: Zach in the free Halloween DLC. Unlockable Costume: STAR Zach. Zach in the STAR Survival Suit, minus the helmet to avoid confusion. 'Jack Fort' Biography Jack Fort is the Power-Hungry mayor of Fort City. He has spent millions of dollars on mercenaries and Military Equipment. This new era where nobody has money except for him is a paradise to him. And he will do whatever it takes to keep it that way. Gameplay Square- Rifle Smack Over Square- Machine Gun Shoot Up Square- Machine Gun Upward Down Square- Grenade Drop Triangle- Excaliber Slice Over Triangle- Shogun Blast Up Triangle- Shotgun upward blast. Down Triangle- Excaliber Ground Stab. Circle- Combat Knife double slice. Over Circle- Sniper Rifle Up Circle- Combat Knife Air Stab Down Circle- C4 Drop Super Moves *Level One: The Sword in The Stone: Jack Rushes Forward with Excaliber. *Level Two: Monorail!: A Monorail appears above him and he can fire down with a RPG. *Level Three: Militia! Attack!: Swarms of militia come in and can attack the players. Animations Introduction: *Takes off his tuxedo Jacket and says "Do I really have to do this myself?" *Jumps out from his monorail. Winning Screen: *Stands Triumphant and Holds His gun. *Does a heroic pose and says "This is why I'm mayor." Losing Screen: *His Monorail Explodes in the background and he falls to his knees. *He furiously throws his gun on the ground. Costumes Tuxedo Jack: Jack with his tuxedo suit. Camo Jack: Jack in Camoflague Armored Jack: Jack with tons of body armor. Unlockable Costume: Zombie Jack: His appearence in Fort City 2. Category:Blog posts